Never Back Down
by xxWolfpupxx
Summary: Based on the movie. Bella is a streetfighter, who is widely known over the internet for her talent. Alice finds herself breaking down Bella's walls only to uncover a dark and painful secret. Can Alice mend Bella's broken heart? Can Bella protect Alice?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone, I know i've been gone for a while and I'm so sorry for that. My laptop broke and I lost all of my update chapters for my other stories. I basically had UD completed and THT half way done and I lost all of it. **

**This is the other story that I mentioned in one of my other storie's latest chapters. Bella is a futa in this story so if you dont like dont read. And if you dont like Jasper bashing at all dont read this story either. I will try to have another chapter up of UD or THT. That being said I have decided to put The Sandlot on hiatus until I find enough inspiration to begin writting it again. I dont give up on any of my stories though, so dont worry about me never finishing it. It's just going to take me a little longer to get it done.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Moving Time**

Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, but Bella for short. I just found out that I'm being forced to move in with my Dad who lives in some small town in Washington. I think the name of the town is called Spoons, but I'm not totally for sure. Anyways, the reason why I'm moving is because of the fact that I'm constantly getting into fights. You know how everyone in the world is good at something, well fighting is the one thing that I'm good at. My Mom found out about my constant fighting at school from my principle, and suggested that I moved back in with my Dad. She didn't want me ruining her reputation in Florida like I did the last time in Arizona. Too bad I already ruined it for her the day I was born.

Yep, that's right. Me, Isabella Swan, was born a hermaphrodite, and am proud of it. Sure I got messed with at school, which is where my knack for fighting came in and I loved it. After my first fight, I decided to roll with the whole fighting scene and began to train my ass off to become the best fighter I could.

"Bella! You better be getting all your shit packed up and ready to go. I cant wait until you're out of here and can go cause trouble somewhere else." I heard my Mom say from downstairs. Yeah, she never really loved or cared for me. The only reason why I'm living with her, is because the court made me, and I'm not of legal age to live on my own.

I grabbed my backpack and suitcase and headed downstairs. I got into my Mom's car, and it wasn't long before I reached the airport and was on my plane heading to Washington. At least my Mom was able to get me a seat in first class. I think that's the nicest thing that she's done for me ever. I took my seat and waited for the take off. While I was waiting, I looked up and saw the flight attendant staring at me. She's a leggy strawberry blonde and had curves in all the right places, but she's not my type. Don't get me wrong, she's a beautiful woman, but I like brunettes not blondes.

I flashed a smile in her direction and she blushed and looked away from being caught. After this, the intercom came on and told that we were departing and that it was going to be an eight hour flight to our arrival. I groaned from having to be on this plane for that long, but I'm excited to be living with my Dad again since my parents divorce. I decided to just lay back and take a nap until I got into the Seattle airport.

"Goodbye Florida, hello Washington." I whispered to myself before falling asleep.

Unfortunately when I woke back up, I still had another two hours to go until I reached Seattle. I saw the blonde flight attendant staring at me again. She got up from her seat and made her way over to me.

"Hi, can I get you a drink?" she asked. I chuckled and smiled up at her before nodding.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't come over here to ask me that, but I'll take you up on your offer." I replied. She giggled and sat down in the empty first class seat right next to me.

"Well then what can I get you?"

"Do you guys have any Bud Light?" I asked her. She looked at me skeptically, wondering if I was really twenty one or not.

"Are you sure you're of legal age, Ms.?" she questioned. I leaned over so my mouth was right next to her ear.

"No, I'm not, but your secret's safe with me, and it's Bella by the way." I replied huskily. She laughed and gave me a little shoulder slap, her cheeks colored with a light pink hue. She got up and grabbed me my beer before handing it to me and sitting down next to me again.

"You're a little flirt, but I like it. It's too bad that you're to young for me." she told me. I looked over her features and to me it looked like she's not a day over twenty one.

"How old are you then, Ms.?"

"Tanya, and I'm twenty five years old." she just so happened to tell me this while I took a drink from my beer. Her answer shocked me and caused me to swallow my drink wrong causing me to go into a small coughing fit.

"You've got to be kidding me. You don't look a day over twenty one, Tanya." I told her. Her cheeks darkened and she giggled.

"You're such a charmer aren't you, Bella. What brings you out to Washington?" she asked.

"I'm moving into my Dad's house in some place called Spoons, or was it Knives?" I said trying to think of the actual name of the small town. I saw Tanya's eyes widen in excitement.

"You mean Forks, Washington. My cousins live just on the outskirts of the town. If you run into anybody with the last name Cullen, which I'm sure you will, will you tell them that I said hi?" she asked.

"You got it, Tanya." I told her. We talked for a little while longer before the intercom came back on and the captain told us that we would be arriving in a couple of minutes. As I made my way out of the plane when we landed, I gave Tanya a hug and a kiss on the cheek before making my way up the on ramp and into the airport. She waved goodbye to me with that light pink blush still on her face. I got my suitcase from the baggage claim and made my way towards the main exit of the airport.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I turned around and saw my Dad running over to me with a woman and a little girl following behind him. He pulled me into a strong hug in which I reciprocated. When we pulled away things got a little bit awkward because I didn't know who this woman and young girl were. I looked over at my Dad for help.

"Oh right sorry. Bella, this is Sue Clearwater and her daughter, Leah. She's my girlfriend as of right now." he said scratching the back of his head sheepishly, a small blush rising to his cheeks.

I took one look at Sue, and saw that she's definitely a beautiful woman. With all of her Native American exotic look, I have to chalk one up for Dad on picking a good looking woman. She also exuded this warmth that I've never felt before. It feels so maternal in a way where it just wraps around your body telling it that everything's going to be alright now that I'm here. It's just so comforting and makes me want to curl up in a ball next to a fire and just relax.

"Alright, Pops! You sure did pick a very beautiful woman!" I said excitedly and slapped him on the back lightly. I was happy that my Dad had gotten back into the dating game and that he picked a great person to date. I looked over at Sue and saw that she was staring at the ground with shy eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Sue." I said and pulled her into a quick hug. I turned around and looked back at my Dad, only to see someone peeking their head out from behind his legs. She gasped when she saw that I was looking at her and hid again behind Charlie's legs. I walked over to Charlie slowly, not wanting to scare the little girl.

"Hey Dad, I think there's a little person hiding behind you." I whispered to him loud enough for all of us to hear. Dad chuckled in amusement and patted the young girl on her head.

"Yeah, Leah's really shy when it comes to meeting new people." he stated. I nodded and crouched down to get eye level with her. Leah popped her head out so that half her face was still hidden by Charlie's legs, and I also watched how she gripped onto his pants tightly.

"Hi Leah, I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you. Can I have a hug?" I asked her softly. She shook her head and hid again.

_Time for Plan B_.

"Well I was going to give you a surprise, but since I didn't get a hug I guess you don't get to have it." I said and held back my laughter when I saw her head pop out from its hiding spot with curiosity in her eyes.

"What's the surprise?" she asked, her voice very soft and quiet. I shrugged my shoulders and began to search through my backpack for my box of Tootsie Pops. What can I say, I'm addicted to these things. Leah slowly made her way over to me, peering into my bag to see what I got.

"I'll give you a sucker if I can have a hug first." I told her and held my arms out to her. She walked into my arms and rested her head on my shoulder while I wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around me and then pulled away shortly after. I pulled out a grape flavored sucker and started to unwrap it.

"I can see it now, Leah. You're going to be a heartbreaker when you grow up." I told her and smiled.

"Mommy, what's a heartbreaker?" she asked in confusion. Sue laughed light heartedly causing a smile to make its way across my face.

"I'll let you know when your older, sweetheart." Sue said and picked Leah up, who now had her mouth full with the grape sucker I gave her. We made our way over to my Dad's car and took off towards the little town of Forks. We all made small talk with one another and before I knew it we pulled up to a cozy home.

"Bells, your room is the last room on the right upstairs. School starts at eight tomorrow morning. All you have to do is get your schedule because I already got all of your school supplies. Everything you need is in the backpack on the bed." Dad told me.

"Thank you so much, Dad, for all of this. I really appreciate you allowing me to come live with you and everything." I said and he pulled me into another hug. I allowed myself to stay in his arms for a little while. It's been a long time since I've felt this accepted by someone, even if he's my father and he's suppose to make me feel this way. Renee's my mother and she never made me feel this way. All she did was make me feel like I was a worthless troublemaker.

"No problem, Bella. I know that I missed out a lot during your childhood, and I would like to get to know you like I should've been able to." he said, his words bringing tears to my eyes. I gave him a bear hug causing him to chuckle and hug back.

"I would love that, Dad." I told him. He motioned me to go upstairs and got to sleep seeing as it was already nine at night.

I went up to my room and took everything out of my suitcase and put all my belongings in their respected places. I was so happy that I ended up with my own personal bathroom. That way I don't have to worry about anybody's mess except for mine, especially about shaving bodily hairs. Just thinking about it makes me shiver in disgust. I took off my clothes except for my boxers, put a sports bra on, and then turned off all the lights and passed out in my new comfortable bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you guys think about this story. I'll try to update once a week depending on how busy I am because of school. And I also have another idea for a story consisting of a Twilight I Am Number Four Crossover, where Bella and Sarah get their romance on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright everyone, since I was amazed by all of the updates and reviews I got, I decided to go ahead and upload this week's chapters. I plan on regularly updating on weekends cause it gives me more time to write chapters out, upload them, and review them for any errors. I actually plan on going back and fixing all the mistakes in my other stories.**

**I've got a question for everyone out there who reads my stories. Would you consider reading the crossover story that I mentioned in the AN at the end of the last chapter. It's just an idea and a work in progress as of right now and I dont know if I want to upload it or not. **

**I'm only going to write a disclaimer in this chapter only instead of repeating it. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, and everything belongs to their respective owners, otherwise I would be filthy rich by now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**New School, New Problems**

I woke up to the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen. I got up and did my morning routine of taking a quick shower, blow drying my hair, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed before heading downstairs. I put on a long sleeved, band t-shirt with a pair of baggy, ripped jeans. I tied the laces on my black, Chuck Taylor's, grabbed my backpack that had all my school supplies in it, and made my way downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I saw Sue filling a couple of plates up with food and setting them down on the table. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She reciprocated and shot me a smile before motioning for me to go eat. As I made my way over to the table something attached itself to my legs almost causing me to fall. I looked down and saw that little Leah had firmly attached herself to my legs.

"Good morning, Leah." I said and gave her a hug. She smiled and ran over to the table to sit down. I pulled out her chair for her and scooted her in so that she could eat.

"Thank you." she said quietly and started to eat. I followed her actions and dug into the wonderful food that Sue had made. She made a breakfast hash with a fried egg on top, and the second it hit my tongue I couldn't stop the moan that spilled from my mouth.

"Wow, Sue, this tastes amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, Bella. Charlie wanted me to tell you that there's a present in the garage for you. He said that it should take care of him not being able to take you to school this morning." she told me.

I instantly got excited about what my present might be, so I shoved my food down my throat and made my way into the garage. There sitting in all its glory was a white Suzuki Hayabusa with blue lightning bolts that were detailed in silver. On top of my new bike there was a brand new, black, leather jacket, the keys to the Hayabusa, and a helmet that matched the bike. The helmet being white with the exact same designs on it. I then saw an envelope with my name written on it.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I'm sorry that I'm not able to take you to school today, not that you would mind because we would have to take the police cruiser. Anyways, a friend down at the reservation had this bike, but it was all beat up. I had him and his son fix it up for me as well as give it a new paint job. Please don't worry about how much this cost because I got it for pretty cheap believe it or not. Just think of this as your earlier eighteenth birthday present.**_

_**Love, Dad**_

_**P.S. the directions to the school are on the back of this letter. Have a good first day, Bells.**_

_I have the best Dad in the entire world, bar none._

I took a few moments to study the directions and then hopped on my bike and took off towards my new school. Apparently everyone knew that there was a new student coming so most of the entire student body were waiting outside. I parked my bike right next to a canary, yellow Porsche which was at the very front of the school. Just as I was about to get off of my bike, a group of boys came running up to me.

"Dude, you have an awesome bike. What's your name, man?" a blonde haired, baby faced kid asked me while his other two friends were drooling over my bike. I guess they couldn't tell that I was girl, well mostly a girl, from my helmet and face shield covering my entire face.

I sighed and got off my bike kicking out the kickstand to hold it up. I then pulled off my helmet and shook out my hair so that I could get rid of my helmet hair. The expressions on the guys' faces when I took off my helmet was hilarious. Their mouths were practically on the floor in shock at the fact that I wasn't a guy. Since I had to go get my schedule and figure out where my classes were before they began, I pushed through the crowd of guys and made my way to the front desk. When I got there I saw a frazzled woman going over a lot of paperwork, and I felt bad for having to make her stop her work to help me out.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm sorry to take you away from your work for a little bit but I'm Bella Swan and I need to pick up my schedule." I said causing her to look up at me. She began to scroll through some files from her desk and pulled out a regular paper and a pink slip of paper.

"It's not a problem, dear. I just got behind on some filing and it just continued to pile up on me. Now your schedule is on the regular piece of paper, and I need you to get all of your teachers to sign this pink slip and then you need to turn it back into me." she stated handing over the papers to me.

"Will do, ma'am, and I hope your work day gets better for you." I told her and smiled. Her face lit up in a light pink color.

"Thank you, Bella, and I hope you have a good first day." she said and waved to me as I left.

As I made my way down the main halls of the school, people would continually look at me with wide eyes and whisper things to their friends. I shrugged it off and continued to make my way to Biology class. I heard a lot of noise coming from the classroom, but the second that I walked in everyone went dead silent. The teacher walked in right behind me and everyone scrambled to get into their seats.

"Hello everyone, today we have a new student. Her name is Bella Swan. Bella, please tell the class something about yourself." he asked me.

"Well my name is Bella Swan and I just moved here from Florida." I stated. Right after I finished the class erupted into whispers.

"Ms. Swan, you'll be sitting next to Ms. Cullen. Alice, if you could raise your hand please." he said.

I saw a dainty arm raise itself into the air. My eyes followed the arm to its owner. I felt like the wind got knocked out of me when I saw her. She looked like a dark Tinkerbelle with black hair that was spiked in every direction, but still looked feathery soft. I could tell that she was short considering the fact that her feet were barely touching the ground while she sat. I was blown away by her eyes though. They were a deep, emerald green, color that made me get lost in them. It sounds so corny, but it's so true.

"Bella, if you'll give me your pass and go take your seat please." the teacher said. I nodded and handed him my slip. In return he gave me a Biology book and I made my way over to my seat. My heart started beating quicker with every step I made towards Alice.

_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Bella Swan does not get nervous over some girl! So take a deep breath and get the hell over it, Swan!_

I actually made it to my seat without tripping over air or anything on the floor. I plopped down in my chair with a grunt, still trying to overcome the evilest of all evils, jet lag. I don't know how business men do it when they travel to different times zones every other day. I certainly know what I'm not going to major in at college when I go. A giggle that sounded like wind chimes broke me out of my thoughts. I turned to look over at the Aphrodite replica sitting next to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said and held out my hand.

"I know. I'm Alice, and it's nice to meet you." she replied, her voice even sounding like how I depicted Tinkerbelle's would. She shook my hand and I felt little butterflies erupt in the pit of my stomach.

"I know, and it's nice to meet you too." I replied causing the both of us to laugh quietly. We stopped talking when Mr. Banner started to lecture on genes and how they are passed down. Of course this caused some of the guys in the class to make crude comments throughout his lecture. I felt something slide across the desk and hit my hand. I looked down and saw that it was a note from Alice.

_**Why did you move from Florida to Forks - A**_

_**I wanted to move back in with my Dad - B**_

_**That's really sweet of you - A**_

_**Well I haven't really seen him since I was six, so I took the chance when I had it - B**_

_**Hey, there's a party tonight at a friend's house. Want to come over? - A**_

_**Sure, I guess I could drop by - B**_

She emitted a tiny squeal and gave me the address to the house. We made conversation with each other after Mr. Banner got finished with his lecture. It turns out that she has two older brother's and that one of them was her twin. She also didn't care about gay relationships because one of her brothers is gay.

When the bell rang I made my way to my next classes getting my slip signed by all of my teachers. So far they're all nice and seem pretty cool. There's just one problem that I had with this school. Mike Newton had asked me out in every place possible. In the classrooms, hallways, at my locker, and on my way to the cafeteria. If the kid doesn't stop I'll have to sock him one to get my point across.

For lunch I'd decided to go sit outside alone wanting some peace and quiet away from random kids asking me questions about my life. I went to go get the lunch that Sue made for me out of my locker. Yeah, Sue has definitely earned some brownie points in my book. As I made my way outside I heard some jeering and uproars of laughter coming from and empty classroom. I looked inside and saw a young boy around the age of fifteen getting harassed by a group of older guys from my grade.

"Hey, why don't you just leave the kid alone!" I shouted at them as I entered the classroom. With my distraction the boy ran out of the classroom as fast as possible while all of the other guys were looking at me with stunned expressions.

"Dude, it's cool. We were just messing with him. It's not like he's not used to it anyways. He needs to go back to school on that stupid Indian reservation anyways." Tyler said. It was the same Tyler from Mike's group. I looked around at the guys and spotted Mike hiding behind the rest of the group.

"That doesn't mean you have the right to pick on somebody and harass them like that!" I exclaimed. My blood boiled when I heard them start laughing.

"You're new here and you don't understand, Bella. Here in Forks the Indians have their own community that they stay at and don't mingle with anyone outside of it. They're just a bunch of losers that need to stay on their side of Washington." a tall, skinny, blonde guy said. He had curly blonde hair with green eyes that had a glint in them. I couldn't handle what they were saying so I turned around and left. I went outside to go eat and saw the same boy that was getting picked on earlier eating by himself. I sat myself down beside him.

"Hey." I said to him. He looked up at me with wide eyes, and I thought that I recognized him from somewhere else. He looked very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you…" I said holding out my hand to him with a smile on my face.

"Seth, it's nice to meet you too, Bella. Did someone bet you to talk to me or something?" he questioned. I shook my head and his eyes went wide again. That made me very upset. Just because someone has a different heritage or is a different race doesn't mean that you have to be mean to them.

"No, I wanted to come hang out with you. I like hanging out with people that are different. Being normal is too overrated, don't you think?" I asked him. He laughed and nodded.

"So where do you live?" he asked.

"I'm living with my Dad, Charlie Swan and his girlfriend Sue right now." I said. I watched in amusement as Seth's mouth dropped open and stayed like that.

"Wait a minute! You're the Isabella Swan that Charlie wouldn't stop talking about after he got the phone call from your mom. My Mom's Sue and Leah's my little sister." he replied. It was my turn for my eyes to get wide.

_So that's why he looked so familiar! He looks just like his mother. _

"I thought you looked familiar. You look just like your mom, Seth." I told him. His cheeks darkened and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

We talked to each other until the bell rang to end lunch and then went off to our respective classes. I almost fell asleep in my next three classes before I got to go home. I walked outside to see Seth standing next to my bike waiting for me. I smiled and gave him a small wave as I made my way over to him. He waved back and I could hear everyone from the school start whispering in each other's ears.

_Honestly! Do people here in Forks have nothing better to do than harass innocent people and start rumors about them! Forks is about to get a major lesson on how to treat people around here from me._

"Hey Seth, is something going on?" I asked him. He flushed in embarrassment and looked down at the parking lot floor while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"My Mom told me that I needed to get a ride home with you. Something happened down at Leah's school that she needs to get taken care of." he stated.

"Sure you can have a ride. Do you want to wear the helmet?" I asked him. He shook his head and pulled out a pair of sunglasses out of his backpack. We both laughed and got on my bike. I put on my helmet and made sure that Seth was okay before taking off towards home.

It took us about ten minutes because of the rain that we ran into while going home. It's definitely not the smartest idea to go fast on wet terrain, unless you want to be torn into little pieces when you crash. The second we walked inside I saw that Sue was trying to comfort Leah while small sobs emitted from her. I felt my heart clench at hearing such a young girl crying in pain. It not only made me mad at whatever had upset her, but my maternal instincts had come out to play as well.

"Sue, what happened?" I asked as I sat down on the couch next to her and Leah with Seth on the other side of them.

"Leah got beat up by some of the kids in her class because she's Native American." Sue said sadly. What is it with the people here hating Native Americans? They're regular people like me and my Dad yet everyone here doesn't understand this.

"I think I'm going to home school you from now on, Leah." Sue said and sighed.

"Mommy, no! I have to keep Angela safe from the bullies!" Leah exclaimed. Sue's eyes looked at Leah in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Leah?" she asked wiping away her daughter's left over tears on her face.

"Angela's new in my class and she told the bullies to stop when they were making fun of me. They pushed her down on the floor so I pushed one of the bullies too. They got really mad and started punching me and Angela, but I rolled on top of her so that they couldn't hurt her." Leah said. Throughout the course of her story I was completely enraged at the kids who hurt Leah and her friend, but I couldn't help but inwardly smile when I heard that Leah protected Angela.

_Looks like Leah has the spirit of a protector in her. I wonder if she's got a warrior's spirit or not too._

"Sue, if you don't care that is, I could teach Leah how to protect herself." I offered.

"With all do respect, Bella, I would rather my daughter not get involved in that mindless violence that you do." she stated. I could understand that she didn't want her daughter to get into fights, but it didn't lessen the pain that I felt when she said this.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Not only did Charlie get regular phone calls about what fights you'd get into from school and the underground fight league you were in. I've even seen videos of you fighting on the internet, and I question why you would put someone through so much pain without a good reason for it." Sue replied.

Who does Sue think she is judging me the way she is? I understand that she doesn't like it when people fight, but she has absolutely no idea of my past life and why I fight. She's the last person I expected to be judged by considering the fact that she gets judged every day for being a different ethnicity. She has no idea how much pain I've suffered through from the course of my fighting career that I have. I was spitting mad and knew that I had to cool down before I exploded in front of her and her kids. It's not polite to drop major curse word bombs while young children and ladies are in the room.

"How about the fact that I was trying to provide for my family, Sue!" I yelled and ran upstairs to my room leaving her stunned.

I went into my closet and pulled out a small shoe box that I had on the top shelf. I grabbed the old pictures out of the box and tears welled up in my eyes as they ran over the form of part of my past life in Arizona. A sob escaped me as I took in the picture of me holding my daughter in my arms just minutes after she had been born. My girlfriend at the time had a tired smile on her face while I had a face splitting grin adorning mine. I sat on my bed and cried for the next half an hour remembering the time I spent with my girlfriend and our daughter. I then put the photos away in the box and put it back in my closet on the top shelf so I could go get ready for the party tonight.

_Rest in piece, Sarah. I promise that I'll get our daughter back and raise her how we wanted to. Mommy's going to find you, Alex, just don't give up on me yet._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did anyone guess that Bella's secret was going to be this epic, because I didnt when I first started writing this story. This is the secret that Bella's going to be dealing with instead of her going through the same problem that Jake-Tyler had with his dad dying. <strong>

**Let me know what ya guys think XD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Like I said everyone I'm going to update a chapter once a week or maybe even two in one week if possible. I'm really busy with my schoolwork right now so I'm trying to crank up the amount of chapters I need to write before I upload. Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts I've gotten from this story. I'm going to try and update the next chapter of both UD and THT so look out for them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Fights and Setups**

I got up and placed my box filled with pictures of Sarah and Alex back onto the highest shelf in my closet. After, I pulled out what I was going to wear to the party tonight. Since I'm going to try and impress Alice tonight, I decided to put on some nice, clean-cut, clothes. I put on a pair of dark wash jeans that are flexible and loose, a dark, green, polo, shirt, and my favorite pair of Nike Shox. I studied over the directions that Alice gave me for a couple more minutes before heading out on my bike, not bothering to tell Sue about where I was going.

It didn't take me too long to find the house, and when I did my jaw hit the ground. Luckily my face was hidden behind my helmet so nobody could see. The house is a mansion to put it into simple words. The design and structures were an amazing sight to behold. The mansion is half wood and half brick, making it look like a cabin. They were cars parked everywhere in the driveway, and I could hear the sounds of the partygoers that were already inside. I parked my bike on the street in front of the house as close as possible to the driveway.

The second I walk into the house I immediately feel out of place. I don't know anybody who's here except for Alice if she's here tonight, and the fact that there's so many people here who keep bumping into me is starting to make me mad. I hate it when people bump into you and they don't even have the courtesy to tell you that they're sorry. I'm getting so mad at the fact of people bumping into me that I'm about ready to punch the next person who does in the face. I just had to go and jinx myself, because the next thing I new a blonde girl slammed into me. Luckily I caught her before she rebounded off of me and onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I helped her stand back up. She turned around and looked at me, and I was stunned by how beautiful she is. She has piercing blue eyes and a body any girl would kill for, but sadly she's blonde so she's off my list.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you." she said as she brushed herself down to fix her clothing.

"No problem, I'm Bella." I told her and stuck my hand out to her. She shook it with a small smile plastering her lips.

"I'm Rosalie, it's nice to meet you. Why don't we go head out back where we wont get trampled." she suggested. I nodded and she led me outside into the backyard where it wasn't as crowded. I sighed in relief that I didn't feel cramped up anymore inside of the house. I heard Rosalie let out a small giggle next to me.

"I know what you mean, Bella. My house is constantly filled with people day in and day out." she said and then started laughing at the look of absolute disbelief on my face.

"T-This is y-your house!" I stuttered out causing her to laugh even more. She was about to reply when a huge set of arms wrapped around her, and a bear-like man stood behind her. This guy was easily recognized as a body builder with all of the muscle he has and stood at around six foot five in height. His face was currently buried in Rosalie's shoulder so I couldn't get a good look at his face.

"What's going on over here, Rosie?" the man asked in his grizzly like voice and lifted his head. It was then when I saw how much he and Alice resembled each other with the short, black, hair and the same striking, green, eyes.

"Nothing much, Em. I'm just making friends with, Bella." she replied as she snuggled back into his massive form. He looked up at me and smiled, his dimples showing, and outstretched his hand towards me.

"So you're the one that Alice told me and Edward about at home. I'm Emmett, Alice's older twin brother, it's nice to meet ya, Bella." he said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Emmett." I replied and shook his hand. We decided to sit down at a small table in a corner of the back porch.

"So what's it like being famous, Bella." Emmett asked, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled at him and smacked him hard on his shoulder. He winced and rubbed his shoulder in pain.

"What! I don't see the problem in asking when we're both big fans of her fights." he answered causing my eyes to widen in shock. I knew that I was a hit on Youtube for some of the fights that I was in that got recorded, but I didn't know that I actually had fans.

"Wait a minute, you guys are fans of mine?" I asked them still amazed at Emmett's comment.

"We're huge fans of yours. My favorite fight was between you and the kickboxing guy where you did a tornado kick to him in the face for a TKO." Rosalie answered. Emmett nodded eagerly in agreement at Rosalie's response.

That fight was my most popular in all of the videos I've been in that were posted. It was a great match, the both of us were always neck and neck in the fight. I would get a good punch and he would counter it back. I remember just learning how to do the tornado kick and I caught him off guard on the hop before my right foot came around and clocked him straight in the chin. He dropped like a sack of potatoes and I won about two grand on the fight. The money lasted Sarah and I for about two months rent in our cheap apartment.

_Don't think about Sarah right now, Bella. You're here to have a good so be happy!_

"Why'd you stop fighting for the last couple of months?" Emmett asked, both he and Rosalie leaning forward to hear my reply. That question immediately brought up Sarah and how she got into a car accident after we got into that fight. I would give anything and everything to take back what I said that night just so that I could have her back in my arms with Alex with us.

"For personal reasons." I answered back not wanting to go into any detail. They accepted my answer seeing my obvious discomfort at the question. Luckily they didn't press me with anymore questions, and we just made small talk for a little while. Then while we were in the middle of our conversation, I hear a squeal come from behind me followed by someone putting their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" the person asked cheerily. I knew without a doubt it was Alice from the sound of the mystery person's voice.

"I'm guessing a really excited person who has black hair, green eyes, and is vertically challenged." I replied and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder afterwards. Rosalie and Emmett burst out laughing at the display as I turned around and was met by a mad Alice who was pouting. I laughed as my eyes took in her facial expression before my eyes zeroed in on her jutted out, bottom, lip.

_Damn, Alice looks so kissable right now with her cute little pout!_

"Bella, whatever you do never comment on Alice's height. She'll come after you like the little hellcat she is." Rosalie told me.

"Thanks for the late warning, Rose!" I exclaimed jokingly at her. She just giggled and rested her head against Emmett's broad shoulder. I looked back over at Alice and saw that she had a small smile on her face.

"It's good to see you here, Bella. I'll be right back, I'm going to find Jasper." she said before she skipped off in an unknown direction. I heard Emmett groan in displeasure at hearing Jasper's name.

"No offense, Rosie, but I cant believe that my sister is dating that dick that you call your brother." he said.

"Non taking, Em. In all honesty I actually hate him after I've seen the way he treats people. I've tried to tell Alice, but she just wont listen to me. It's like she's got tunnel vision whenever she sees him." Rosalie replied. I slumped back in my seat when I heard that Alice had a boyfriend.

I know what some of you are thinking. How can you move on so fast when your girlfriend past away six months ago? The truth is, is that I have an undesirable need to take care of people. Sarah knew this and she told me that if anything ever happened to her that she wanted me to go out and find myself a nice girl that I could settle down with. She knew that I was very protective and that I have to have someone to take care of in order to fill the whole in my heart that I had before I met Sarah and after she died. As of right now my heart is a sliver of what it used to be. It's literally been completely shattered and I need someone to come and mend it back together.

"Well look who it is, boys. It's the, Bella Swan, here to grace us with her presence." I heard a familiar, slimy, voice say behind me. I turned around and saw the same blond, douche bag that was bullying my brother, Seth, not too long ago along with Mike and Tyler. I was pissed when I saw Alice give him a hug and then went to stand over by Emmett.

"Yeah and it's the dickhead who decided to go ahead and beat up on my brother earlier today." I replied causing the whole entire backyard to become deadly silent.

"Wow, those sound like fighting words, Bella. What do you say everyone, should the famous, Bella "The X Factor" Swan and I face off in a match right now?" Jasper asked causing the whole crowd to erupt in cheers and to start chanting.

"No thanks, you're not worth my time." I replied and began to make my way out to my bike.

"So you're not gonna fight me, Bella. Is it because of the accident back in Arizona six months ago." he called out to me and I saw red. I turned around and charged my over to him. I saw his cocky, little, smirk, and I returned it with a devilish smirk off my own.

"Your gonna wish you were never born, boy." I growled out looking him straight in the eyes. His smirk grew wider as he shoved a pair of UFC gloves in my hands.

"Then gear up." was all that he said. I took off my leather jacket and polo shirt leaving me in the sports bra that I had decided to wear tonight instead of a regular bra. With me being topless, it showed off the tattoo that I have of Alex's name down the right side of my torso. I got it shortly after she was taken away from me to remind me of why I do the things I do.

Jasper took off his shirt drawing cheers from a lot of girls, and I almost laughed out loud when I saw Alice do nothing. Then he starts to jump up and down like some kind of monkey to get himself pumped up and it made me realize how Jasper is so full of himself. If there's anything I learned in my fighting career though, is to never judge a book by it's cover and be aware at all times.

"Alright, for this match we'll have two five minute rounds. Touch gloves and wait for me to start the fight." some random guy that decided to ref for us said. Jasper and I didn't even get near each other after the referee finished, we just walked back to our neutral corners. I have Emmett and Rosalie in mine, while Jasper had his goons and Alice just sat on the sidelines.

"Let's get it on!" the ref said and clapped his hands together. Jasper and I immediately started to circle each other getting our reaches in with each other. I figured out quickly that he had a shorter reach than me when he decided to throw the first punch. I easily weaved out of the way and threw a punch of my own which he narrowly missed.

The round started off slow each one of us not willing yet to make a gutsy move. When there was about two minutes left in the round, I started to do some work. I started working in my combinations landing hits in Jasper's most vital areas. I learned the power in using pressure points to my advantage to make fighting my opponents easier. I found an opening and landed a kick straight to the teardrop muscle next to the knee in Jasper's leg leaving him wide open for a right hook across Jasper's chin. The second that I tried to get on top of him to finish him off with a TKO the referee called time. I walked into my corner panting lightly while Jasper was having a little trouble getting off of the floor.

"Great job, Bella! Just keep him on his toes and go in for the knockout." Rosalie said as she took a towel to wipe off the sweat that gathered on my face. I was in need of some water when I saw Mike carrying two water bottles and toss one to Emmett. He squirted some into my mouth which I swallowed and then he squirted some more in so that I could spit.

The next thing I new, the referee told us to start again, and Jasper and I were back out there exchanging hits. About a minute into the fight I started to lose my vision like everything began to blur together. I stopped for a second to find my bounds again, but Jasper caught me in my left eye. I fell down to one knee as I heard him laughing in the background. He kicked my arms out from under me so I fell to the floor on my stomach. I got back up as fast as possible and held my arms out as I tried to regain my eyesight.

"You know it's too bad about, Sarah." I heard Jasper whisper in my ear. I swung out blindly and he countered with a forceful punch to my stomach. I yelled out my frustration at the fact that I couldn't see, causing him to laugh even more. I began to stagger on my feet as I felt my body become insanely hot, and at that moment Jasper decided to go with my finisher of using the tornado kick on me. The last thing I remember is his foot connecting with my face before blacking out entirely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What happened to Bella to cause her to lose the fight? This wasn't originally planned, but I decided to spice up the drama aspect of the story. If you have any ideas on what might've caused Bella to lose, let me know and I'll post all those who got it right in the next chapter. Let me know what ya guys think!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next chapter of Never Back Down. Now everyone guessed that the water was tampered with, but nobody got that her drink was laced with LSD. This drug is often mixed up with Ecstasy. **

**Congrats to the anonymous reviewer RedWolf for being the closest to the answer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**The Recovery**

**Rosalie's Pov**

I watched in horror as my brother knocked Bella out with her signature move. Emmett and I ran into the ring to check on Bella while Jasper was being cheered on by the crowd. At first glance I could tell that something was wrong with Bella. She was sweating profusely, her breathing was quick but shallow, and when I felt her forehead she was literally on fire. I took her pulse and realized that it was racing a mile a minute.

"Emmett, we need to get Bella to a doctor right now!" I yelled over the roar of the crowd. He nodded and picked Bella up bridal style and carried her out to the front yard. I trailed behind him and I vaguely saw Alice pushing her way through the massive crowd to get to us.

"Rosalie, what's going on?" Alice asked panicking at the sight of Bella in her twin brother's arms. Emmett laid Bella down in the back seat of his Escalade making sure that there was ice cold air blowing on her body.

"No time to explain, Alice. You go with Emmett and keep on Bella while we go to your house. Bella needs to be seen by a doctor and your dad is the best one in town. I'll take Bella's bike and meet you there." I directed to them. The second I finished talking we all sprung into action. Luckily, Emmett had parked on the curb in the front of the house so he could get out of here faster.

I hopped onto Bella's bike putting on her leather jacket while fishing out the keys from there. I put the keys in the ignition and took off down the road, trailing after Emmett and Alice. There was no doubt in my mind that Jasper was behind this, because there was no way that pussy could actually beat a veteran fighter.

It didn't take us that long to get to the Cullen's house considering that we ran every stop sign that there was on the way. Emmett pulled into the garage and we immediately sprung into action. The cold air didn't do a damn thing to keep Bella cool, and her pulse was still racing just as bad as it was at my house. Emmett carried her inside quickly all the while yelling for his dad. Dr. Cullen came rushing down the stairs followed by Edward and Mrs. Esme.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked. Esme gasped when she saw Emmett carrying Bella in his arms.

"Bella was fighting Jasper and in the second round she started acting funny. Jasper knocked her out, and she wouldn't get up. She was sweating profusely even though she didn't break a sweat while fighting. She's extremely hot to the touch, and her pulse is racing entirely too fast." I told him. I watched as Carlisle's eyes darted back and forth clearly trying to calculate everything that he would need.

"Okay everyone, judging by Bella's symptoms it sounds to me like she was drugged. If it's the drug that I'm thinking about, then I need all of you to help me out. Emmett, go upstairs and lay Bella down on Alice's bed, she'll be staying in there for the rest of the night. Rosalie, Alice, I want the two of you to keep tabs on Bella throughout the night. If anything seems wrong tell me immediately. Edward, I need you to get as much as possible and bring it upstairs so that we can lower Bella's body temperature. Esme, I need you to call Charlie and let him know what's going on." Carlisle said and we all got to doing our tasks.

Alice and I followed Emmett upstairs with Carlisle running ahead of us into his study. We got into Alice's room and set Bella on the bed. Carlisle stormed in rolling and IV into the room. He stuck the needle into her arm and checked her over, making sure to write down all of her symptoms and behaviors. Carlisle sighed and rubbed his hand over his face when he was done.

"Guys, Bella's been drugged with LSD, and it was a good dose. She's in for a very rough night tonight, but she'll be able to pull through as long as we keep a very close eye on her. Now does anyone know how she got drugged?" he asked us. My mind instantly went to the water bottle that Mike gave to Emmett.

_Those stupid little fuckers will get what they deserve the next time I see them!_

"Mike tossed a water bottle to Emmett to give Bella something to drink before the second round. I have no doubt in mind that that was how she was drugged." I told him looking down at Bella. I noticed though that Alice was sitting down beside her holding her hand.

I remember Alice telling me before she started dating Jasper that she had a crush on Bella. She used spend time with us watching Bella fight on the internet and would stare at the computer in awe. She told me that if she could have anyone be her knight in shining armor that it would be Bella, but that was two years ago. Now she doesn't seem as happy as she used to. Her eyes use to smile so bright it was like looking at the sun, but now they seem dull and almost defeated.

Edward and Emmett came running upstairs with bags full of ice. No doubt that they probably went to the gas station around the corner and got a couple of ten pound bags. We split the ice into a couple of giant Ziploc bags and stuck the rest of the ice in Alice's bathtub.

"We need to cool her body down fast, so we need to take off her pants and get the ice onto her legs and the rest of her body." I took to Carlisle's directions and made quick work of Bella's pants. We were all shocked when we saw that she was wearing guys' boxer briefs, but hey, everyone has their own style on comfort. We quickly put the ice bags all over Bella's body, from a tiny bag on top of her forehead all the way down to her toes. The last bag we put in between her legs, which brought out an immediate reaction from her. She whimpered as if she was in pain and squeezed Alice's hand.

"Bella, if you can hear us squeeze Alice's hand." Carlisle said and Bella did what he asked.

"Bella, are you in any pain? Squeeze Alice's hand once for no, and twice for yes." he said and we watched as she squeezed twice.

"Where are you in pain, Bella?" Carlisle asked. We watched as Bella shifted her legs just enough for the bag between her legs to shift. That's kind of weird that she would be hurting down there. It's not like she took a blow there from her fight.

"I'll remove the ice, Bella, but can you tell me why?" Carlisle asked as he removed the ice, causing Bella to relax a little more into the bed.

"S-s-sensitive d-d-down th-there." was her reply. I saw Carlisle's eyebrows shoot up to his hair line, and all of us just looked at him funny. We heard a knock at the door, and saw Esme standing there.

"I called Charlie and he asked if we could keep Bella over for the night so that he could go and take care of the boys who did this to her. He said that he'll stop by in the morning to check on her and pick her up if she's better." she said and looked down at Bella with tears in her eyes. It doesn't matter if Bella isn't her child, but anytime she see anyone's child get hurt she just has this need to take care of them.

"Is she okay?" she asked walking over to the bed.

"You could ask her yourself." I said softly. She smiled and sat down on the bed next to Alice.

"Are you doing okay, Bella?" she whispered gently and brushed the girl's cheek with her thumb.

"Y-yeah, j-j-ust c-cold." she stuttered, her teeth chattering lightly. Carlisle took her temperature, and it was just above average. He gave us the okay to take away all of the ice, so we tossed all of the bags into the bathtub while Esme dried Bella off.

"Bella, you're going to stay here tonight so that we can keep an eye on you. Rosalie's staying here too, so you guys can hang out and watch movies while you're recovering. Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Esme asked. At the mention of food Bella's face turned green, and Carlisle rushed into Alice's bathroom to get a waste bin for her. The second her gave it to Bella, she threw up into the trash can.

"At least you got rid of any extra LSD out of your body." Carlisle stated while watching Esme stroke Bella's back like any mom would do for their child.

"I feel a whole lot better now." Bella said, her voice a bit raspy. Edward went downstairs and came back up with a pitcher and glass of water. Bella sat up slowly and gratefully took the glass from him. She downed it in one gulp and followed it up by rinsing her mouth out.

"If you don't mind, I would really appreciate it if I could rinse my mouth out with some Scope or something?" Bella asked shyly. I helped her stand up and walk into the bathroom with the IV line still attached. I held back my squeal of excitement seeing as I was helping one of my idols recover from a fight. I helped her back onto the bed afterwards, and she looked kind of uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Esme asked. Bella blushed and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"It's just that I know Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie, but I don't know who the rest of you are." she finished chuckling nervously.

"I'm Esme Cullen, this is my husband, Carlisle, and Edward our youngest son." Esme stated. Carlisle and Edward gave her handshakes, but when Esme gave her a hug she froze up and her eyes widened. After a couple of seconds she slowly put her arms around Esme and patted her back.

"It's nice to meet everyone. Oh, and I guess a relative of yours says hi. Her name was Tanya." Bella said. They had a little discussion about Tanya and how they miss her and the Denali's who live in Alaska. When they finished, Carlisle and Esme left along with Edward. It was just Bella, Alice, Emmett, and me left.

"So Bella, who's Alex?" Alice asked. Bella's eyes darkened in pain as she ran her fingers over her side.

"I don't want to talk about it, but she's a very near and dear person to me." Bella rasped out. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"So how about we go to bed considering that it's almost one in the morning." Emmett suggested breaking up the silence.

"I guess we girls can stay in here and have a slumber party." Alice said, causing Emmett to pout.

"Hellz yeah! Not only do I get to room with two hot girls, but there's also a chance of pillow fighting in skimpy underwear. I'm totally down!" Bella said a full blown smirk on her face. Alice and I both blushed but giggled at Bella's comment. Emmett's clenched shut in anger. Bella saw this and started laughing at him while holding her hands up in surrender.

"Emmett, relax okay. I would never ruin a girl's relationship with anybody unless they deserved to be treated better, and it's just because I'm that hella fine. Anyways, I'm a romantic at heart, not a sleaze ball lookin' for a one night stand. Bella, don't play that game." she said.

I think Alice just got her crush back on Bella. Her eyes are shining and I know that she's in daydream mode. I don't care if she's involved with my brother. Bella can kill my brother for all I care as long as she ends up making Alice happy. It's time for Rosalie to start playing match maker again, and I can see it in Emmett's eyes that he's up to play too. He hates the fact that Alice is with my brother, and I've tried to tell Alice to break up with him but she continues to refuse.

I know something that Alice doesn't know though, she's in absolute love with Bella "The X Factor" Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I got behind on my update for UD. It will be up this week though so don't worry about that. I'm sorry to say that there's not very many chapter left, and I'm hesitant to post the sequel because it's centered around Jamie and her up and coming love life. If you want to read it let me know. <strong>

**Hope you guys like this chapter! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys I know it's been two months since I've updated, but thank you to everyone who still follows my stories. I also want to thank everyone who asked me about my girl's story. Here's her user name and what the story's going to be called.**

**Story: My Protector**

**Name: xxbluexxirisxx**

**She hasn't uploaded it yet, but here's the basic information, so be on the look out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Found Out**

**Bella's Pov**

After my crazy hang out party last night with Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie, all of us went to bed. Rosalie went to bed with Emmett in his room, while I stayed with Alice in hers. It was definitely awkward to say the least. When we actually got into the bed, both of us slept as close to the opposite sides of the bed as possible. My face was flamed red the entire night as I tried to get some sleep, knowing that Alice was sleeping close to me.

When I woke up the next morning, however, my body was wrapped around something and my face was buried in something that was silky soft. When I finally came to my senses and out of my hazy sleep mode, I realized that I was wrapped around Alice! I was about to pull away from her as fast as possible, but I stopped when I felt how comfortable I was with her in my arms. She was so tiny and fragile looking as I let my eyes roam over her sleeping form, and she smelled so amazing when I nuzzled my nose into her hair softly. She smelled like cinnamon and vanilla mixed together. I sighed in contentment but made a mistake in doing so.

Alice ended up twitching in her a sleep a little bit, before uttering a small whimper and snuggling back into my body. I froze up in shock and then suppressed my moan when I felt her ass continue to wiggle back into my crotch. I got nervous when I could feel myself start to harden up and looked for a possible escape route. Luckily Alice has her bathroom in her room, so I slipped backwards out of the bed hoping not to wake her up. My plan almost backfired when Alice stirred, and I had to dive back over to the bed and replace myself with a body pillow. I wiped the invisible sweat off of my forehead when it worked like a charm, and then proceeded to get rid of my hard on by using the restroom.

When I got back, I couldn't help but smile at the way Alice was sleeping. She was curled up in a little ball and was wrapped around the pillow that I placed next to her in my absence. Her hair was so bed ridden and spiked up that it literally looked like a lion's mane. I had to contain my laughter at the thought of what Alice would like as a lion. She would probably be the size of a lion cub for her entire life, just from how small she is in real life. I went over to my leather jacket and pulled out my phone to take a couple of pictures before she could wake.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hey Bella, we're having breakfast downstairs. Your father dropped off some clothes for you this morning before he went to work. You can go ahead and get changed while I wake Alice up." Esme said from the doorway. She was carrying a small duffel bag and offered it out to me as she came into the room.

I smiled gratefully at her before taking it and walking into the bathroom. It didn't take me long to change, but I paused when I was about to walk back into the room. Esme was laying down behind Alice and was stroking her hair trying to coax the petite brunette into waking up. I put my hand over my mouth to stop my laughter from being known when Alice let out an audible growl and snuggled into her pillow more.

"C'mon, Tink, you gotta wake up if you want to go to the beach today with your brother's and Rose." Esme said softly while stroking the girl's back. I felt my heart warm at the sight, but I also felt a pang of sadness watching Esme be a mother. My mom didn't do shit for me, and she sure as hell didn't act like this around me either.

"No wanna." Alice replied sleepily still clinging onto her pillow.

"But I made french toast this morning so if you want any chance at having breakfast before Emmett eats it all, I suggest you get up now." Esme said and leaned back away from Alice like she was expecting something.

"French toast!" Alice yelled and sat up quickly, still in a sleep induced haze. Esme chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead before getting off the bed and making her way out of the room. She paused when she was in the doorway and smiled at me through the halfway open bathroom door, like she knew I was watching the whole scene before making her way downstairs.

I walked back into the bedroom seeing Alice ripping clothes out of her dresser drawers before stripping out of her clothes completely unaware that I was in the room, her back facing me. I blushed when I saw that she wasn't wearing a bra, and felt a rush of heat go straight down to my groin. I quickly thought of my mom doing it with some random John, and stopped the lower half of my body from standing at attention. When Alice finished dressing, she turned around and shrieked when she saw me standing behind her in a daze.

"B-Bella, w-what were you doing?" she stuttered out through her shock. My brain stopped function and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I-I uh," was all that I could say. Luckily Emmett showed up and yelled at Alice to hurry up so that he could eat and it snapped us out of our conversation. The both of us walked downstairs with present blushes on our faces as we went into the kitchen.

"Whoa, what happened to your hair, Alice! Did you get shocked by a balloon this morning!" Emmett said and began to laugh. Alice quickly ran over to a small mirror that was hanging in the kitchen and screamed at what she saw. Then she turned and looked at me with fire in her eyes. I gulped audibly when she stalked over to me. I was just happy that I had already taken a seat at the dinner table, which created a separation between the two of us.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me I had terrible bed head this morning!" she whined and then proceeded to pout at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry, I thought you looked really cute with your hair like that, Alice. You look like a little lion cub." I replied and scratched the back of my neck. Alice smiled shyly at me and blushed a light pink hue. Emmett and Edward burst out laughing, while Rosalie was smiling and looking at me like she knew something. Esme came into the kitchen and prepared all the food and stuck it down on the table, effectively shutting everyone up since we were all hungry.

"So you're all going down to La Push today, right?" Esme asked. We all agreed last night that we would go down to the beach. It's to cold to swim or anything like that, but they're all good friends with the kids from the reservation, and they decided to do a bonfire today.

"Yeah, mom, we're planning on having a bonfire tonight and camp out." Edward replied after he finished shoveling food in his mouth.

"Yeah, we're scavenging for our food and everything!" Emmett said excitedly. Good thing I still remember most of the survival skills that my dad taught me when I was little, otherwise this would end up being a big problem today.

"Okay, well give me all of your dishes and go pack up!" Esme replied, a wide smile on her face when everyone gave her a hug and ran out of the room. I was unsure about what to do, until she pulled me into her arms. I could feel the onslaught of tears gathering in my eyes, but I held them back as we pulled back from each other.

For the next couple of hours we spent our time making checklists of everything that we would need for our excursion tonight. I already called my dad and told him about what we were doing. He said that he already knew because Billy still lives on the reservation, and said that Jacob was going. That got me real excited because I haven't seen him in a long time. He's like a brother to me. Hell, we even used to take bath's together so he's cool with my little secret too.

We didn't end up leaving until two in the afternoon because we needed the daylight to go scavenging for food and all that good stuff. Emmett packed some fishing poles because he said there's this little pond and stream that's pretty populated with fish. We packed some tents, pillows, and extra warm blankets because it gets real cold at night. We all jumped into Emmett's jeep and took off towards La Push. When we got there, there were already people on the beach playing some soccer. We got out of the jeep and went over to where they were. I immediately recognized Jacob, except that he was bulked out like a body builder now. Come to think of it, every single guy on the beach right now looks like a body builder.

"Jake!" I yelled at him, causing him to turn around and start sprinting towards me. I met him in the middle and tackled him to the ground. We rolled around a bit before jumping back up and pulling each other into a hug.

"Oh my God, Bella! How have you been, since you're like famous now!" he asked me excitedly. By now everyone was surrounding us and saying their hellos to one another. There were two other guys and a girl. Sam and Paul were Jacob's friends along with Leah who was dating Paul.

"Well, I think it's time we go out to the stream and catch some fish." Sam said and we followed him to a small stream that lead into a large, but shallow pond. Since it was starting to get darker outside, I took off my shoes and socks and then rolled up my jeans to my knees before walking into the stream. The water was cool but not unpleasant as I stuck my hands underneath the water waiting for a fish to swim in between them.

"What the hell are you doing, Bella! You're never going to catch a fish that way!" Emmett yelled from across the pond. He had his line cast out along with Paul, Sam, Jacob, and Edward while Rosalie, Leah, and Alice were looking for edible wild herbs to season the food with. They were actually across the stream from me examining the plants.

I didn't respond to them because I felt something with fins right between my hands. I waited for a couple more seconds before I clasped my hands together quickly. I threw the fish that I caught onto the ground and then picked up a rock before slamming it onto the fish's head in order to kill it. I ended up catching about a three pound trout that was fat like a football. The girls all gaped at me in shock while I held up the fish to show the guys effectively shutting them up.

"You were saying!" I yelled back at them causing them to turn back to their fishing poles with their heads held high. We all laughed at them, and I cleaned up the fish before sticking it in the ice cooler and waited it down in the cool water in order to keep the fish from spoiling since Emmett forgot to bring the bags of ice from his house.

"Hey Bella, can I try?" I heard Alice ask. I smiled at her and nodded and then watched as she kicked off her shoes and socks and rolled up her jeans.

She shivered when she stuck her feet in the water at first, but the made her way over to me. I showed her what to do, but she was very impatient and kept closing her hands to quickly scaring of the fish. I got behind her and bent over so that I could grab her arms and help her out. I blushed when I felt her ass press right up against me again, but I focused this time on helping her get a fish. I watched as I saw a good sized fish swim right between her hand and sit there. I could tell that she could see it too because I could feel her arms flex in anticipation.

"Wait for it." I whispered into her ear. I felt her shiver slightly against me from the feeling of my breath on her ear. I grasped her arms a little bit tighter getting ready to snag the fish.

"Now!" I exclaimed and we both clamped our hands together and threw the fish on shore. I made quick work of the fish and dropped it into the cooler as well. Alice squealed in happiness and then jumped into my arms. I caught her and chuckled when I saw her light blush return with her shy smile and shy glances with her eyes. We broke apart when we heard Rosalie and Leah start giggling.

"Well I think we got enough fish for all of us since the guys caught a couple. Now all we have to do is have someone clean them up and cook them. Not it!" Leah said loud enough for everyone to hear, and I ended up getting stuck with the job.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said and grabbed the cooler and all my stuff before going back to our camping spot. I gutted, descaled, and filleted the fish while everyone else set up the drift wood fire. I was amazed as the flames turned different colors, no doubt from all of the salt that the wood absorbed from being the ocean. I seasoned the fish with the herbs the girls found and then put them onto a grill plate that was suspended above the fire. It only took a couple of minutes before it was done, and the group wasn't complaining either.

"Wow! This is really good, Bella." Jacob said around a mouth full of food.

"Yeah Bella, where did you learn to cook like this?" Rosalie asked after finishing up her trout.

"Well it shouldn't be too hard from someone who used to be homeless." a dark voice said from behind us following a group a laughter from said direction. I knew exactly who it was, and I watched as Rosalie and Alice tensed up while Jacob literally growled aloud.

"Well looky who it is guys! It's Jasper, the guy who has to feed drugs to someone in order for him to win a fight. I've never heard of a more bigger coward than him!" I heard Paul say angrily.

"I'm no coward! I beat her fair and square, and there was no rules against it!" Jasper yelled angrily as he and his little gang came stalking up the beach towards us.

"You'll never make it into the professional world fighting like that. No one wants to fight or sponsor someone who has no respect for the sport!" Jacob replied back and stood up causing me and the rest of the guys to stand up as well.

"Then what's Bella's excuse! I mean c'mon, she has a fucking dick for crying out loud! Not to mention that social services took away her child for being an unfit mother or father figure, whatever the fuck she is." Jasper answered back with a smirk plastered to his face. I heard gasps from the Cullens and Rosalie, but not from the guys from the reservation. I contacted Jacob back when I was Florida and told him about what was going on, and I'm not surprised that he told his friends.

"Don't you fucking talk about her, you have no right!" Emmett yelled at them while Rosalie held him back. I was thankful for him standing up to me, but I didn't want anybody to fight here and now. I wasn't emotionally prepared to deal with him right now.

"You know what, Jasper, we'll settle this odd fascination that you have with me at the tournament coming up in a couple of months. When I win, you stay out of my life and business." I told him through clenched teeth. He was slightly shocked from the proposition but agreed nonetheless.

"Fine, we'll settle this later, but right now I need to talk to my girl." he replied cockily and motioned for Alice to follow him. I didn't trust him one bit and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation a couple of minutes after they walked into the woods.

"Bella, what are you gonna do?" Jacob asked seeing the look in my eyes.

"No offense, Rose, but I really don't trust your brother alone with Alice, so I'm going to go check things out." I replied. Rosalie understood me and agreed for me to go while holding onto Emmett tightly.

I followed their trail making sure to keep my steps quiet as I made my way towards them. I hid behind some trees and listened to the conversation that they were having, noticing that all of the guys were surrounding Alice in a was that didn't look friendly at all. I clenched my fists when I could flat out see Alice shaking in fear, and it left little to the imagination that Jasper was straight up abusing her in secret. I had to keep my mouth shut though so I could know for sure if he was or not, which I had no doubt in my mind that he did. I was so thankful when I remembered that my phone recorded audio, so I took it out to record everything that was said.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her, Alice! I told you that you belong to me and to nobody else!" Jasper said and I watched as he forcefully grabbed her arm and caused Alice to whimper in fear.

"I'm not going to stay away from her, Jasper! She treats me right unlike you do!" Alice replied back. I had to restrain myself from killing Jasper when he punched Alice in the stomach. She cried out and was prevented from slumping to the ground from Jasper's hold.

"I swear I'll kill you, Alice, if you don't stay away from her!" he growled out.

"Well then you might as well put me six feet under then!" she replied and then got punched in the stomach again before Jasper let go of her and she fell to the ground.

"You know what, I'll give you a day to think about what you just said to me. Remember who my dad is though, and tell your dad that he can kiss his job goodbye if you don't follow my instructions from now on!" Jasper said and then left with his goons. I stopped the recording and pocketed my phone before quickly making my way over to Alice, who was crying on the forest floor. I gently picked her up into my arms and started walking back towards camp carrying her bridal style. She didn't do anything but wrap her arms around my neck and sob into my chest.

"Why did you let him do this to you, Alice." I whispered against the top of her head. By the time we got back, everyone had set up the tents and were still hanging out around the fire. Emmett and Rosalie came running over to me seeing Alice in the state she was in. They were about to ask questions when I gave them the look of 'I'll tell you what went down, tomorrow' so that I could check Alice wounds right away.

Everyone agreed and went to their respective tents, Rosalie with Emmett, Paul and Leah, and the rest of the boys piled into the last tent. I walked over to ours and gently laid Alice down on the blankets that were already laid out for us. Alice's sobbing quieted down to hiccups and tiny whimpers as she looked up at me to see what I was doing. I took off the coat that my dad packed me and put it in the corner of the tent and then sat cross legged in next to Alice.

"Alice, do you care if I take a look at your stomach?" I asked her softly. She looked up at me in surprise before nodding her head yes. I scooted closer to her a slowly pulled up her doubled up shirts to see the extent of the damage. I winced when I saw that the bruises covered up her whole stomach and that they were already starting to turn purple. Thank God that I had decided to leave the healing salve in one of the pockets of my duffel bag instead of taking it out.

"Alice, I going to put some of this salve on your stomach, okay. It'll take away some of the pain and remove the bruising." I said quietly not wanting to scare her. One of her hands intertwined with one of mine right before I started to rub the salve in as gently as possible. At one point I put to much pressure on her stomach and she squeezed my hand and hissed in pain. I whispered my apologies to her as I continued.

"Thank you." I heard her say as I put the salve back into my bag. I helped her get underneath the mass of blankets that we had both to lay on and cover ourselves with. As soon as I finished getting comfortable Alice latched onto me. I froze up scared and confused as to why she would do this now knowing my secret.

"I don't care that you're different, Bella. I think that you're special for being the way you are." she said and snuggled into my right side even more. I wrapped my arm around her and brought her in closer, and she rested her head upon my chest again. Just when I thought that she was about to fall asleep, she looked up at me again like she wanted to ask me something.

"Hey Bella, you don't have to, but would you tell me about Alex now?" she asked shyly. I ran my hand up and down her back trying to get her more comfortable.

"How about I tell you and everyone else tomorrow morning. Is that okay?" I asked back. She smiled softly and rested her head back onto my chest. I leaned down a pressed a small kiss to her forehead before with both passed out due to all the events that happened today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know everyone wants to kill Jasper, trust me I do too. Wait until you meet he and Rosalie's father, I'm sure you'll hate him too.<strong>

**Isn't Bella absolutely awesome with Alice! They're totally too cute for words when they're together! XD**

**Tell me what ya think!**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's note**

Hey everyone, I know what you're thinking but please do not kill me for putting this up instead of a new chapter of my stories. I really have no excuses for not updating my stories in such a long time, but I've been really busy along with me and my girlfriend being no more as of now. Her parents found out after I gave her a promise ring, and she decided to stay with her parents when they gave her the ultimatum of either never seeing them again, or break up with me and still have a family. I am finally over it and have moved on from it, so I'm ready to finish up my stories again.

Here are some things you need to know though. I WILL BE REVISING ALL OF MY STORIES! I've found so many plot holes and errors in them that I need to fix so that they will be better and well-rounded. Also, I'm kinda losing my touch with this Fanbase, so give me all the ideas you can for more my Twilight stories so I can continue writing for all of you. Once I have my next updates up which should be very soon, within this week if possible, then I will remove this author's note and put the chapter there in place.

I know you've been patient with me for a very long time, and I just want to say thank for that. You have no idea how good it makes me feel to see so many people asking me for my next update or saying how much they love the stories. All I'm asking is just a few more days to get my updates ready.

You guys rock and are amazing,

Thank you- Wolf.


End file.
